


The Demon is Back

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #Core Issues, #DemonHorror, #Maya N, #Scary face, #angst, #fanfic, #memories, #undertale, #undertaleau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: After a mental breakdown that ends with Maya on the floor in tears, an old friend, or three, appear and aid her in her time of need. But of course, nice days tend to take some dark turns.
Series: A Tale of the Ages: An Undertale Superfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893103
Comments: 1





	The Demon is Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/gifts), [Lana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana/gifts), [asha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Core Issues: Season One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314581) by [Nicolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle/pseuds/Nicolle). 



Fight Scene #6: The Demon is Back (2018)

I woke up and stayed in bed, thinking about what to do for the day. It was President’s Day, February 19, 2018. A few more months on May 10, it would have marked my 368th year in the Underground. I fell on May 10, 1651. Technology was very advanced for my time compared to other timelines, we had touchscreen phones and a lot of things that are considered “modern” in other timelines.

Now, you would think that I’m a very old lady that just has awesome fighting abilities and are friends with people who are probably millennia younger than me (centuries, if you don’t count the RESETS), but through magic I have remained looking like I am the age of thirteen. It has recently gotten me into some trouble at a PTA meeting when mom wasn’t able to go, but I was able to show Linda W. that it’s not the monsters that she’ll have to deal with. I smiled at the memory of telling her and other horrible soccer moms off about the multiple things that they did that were extremely racist or plain stupid. My mind ended up wandering way back to when I was a little kid in elementary school, gosh, that was centuries ago.

After a few more minutes I got out of bed and finally decided on cleaning the house. It was pretty simple, cleaning in the way that my (real) mother had taught me. At the end of two hours, everything was sparkling or at least looked clean. I still had some time left on my hands (she says despite not having actually looked at any clock) so I decided to rearrange the furniture a bit. Almost all of the furniture was moved 5 inches to the left. It almost messed me up as I walked towards the stairs to stand on the landing and look at my work.

My eyes ended up wandering to the mantle over the fireplace. There were thirteen framed photos hanging or standing over the fireplace. One that marked a meeting from a different person in the Underground. Who took the pictures? Why, me of course. A Sans has to know how to break the fourth wall, don’t they? My eyes travelled slightly upwards and landed on the painting of the eight humans who fell Underground, with the two who live in the center. There was a portrait near the painting that I had not noticed before, it drew my attention. There were four people in the picture: A girl in a blue shirt with the words “Alumni of” on it, she looked like she had braces. A man in a white shirt with a strawberry on it smiling, he had a mole on his chin and his hair seemed to be in a ponytail. A lady with a golden colored robe sitting next to the man, even though sitting, she seemed shorter than the other figures in the portrait. And finally, a girl with a black hairband worn in the same style I wear mine, she wore a shirt with a painful shade of yellow and it looked like she couldn’t even see from how her eyes were squinted. They looked like they were in a living room or a den of some sort, maybe even a kitchen. I stared at the portrait for a few minutes, wondering why we had a picture of random people in our house, then it hit me.

That was my family, the one that I left behind when I fell. I don’t remember putting it up or how it got framed, I think mo-, no, Toriel, put it up. The satisfaction that I had felt from completing the cleaning and rearrangement of the furniture faded away. I looked down at my feet as I clung to the banister. I smiled a smile full of pain as tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. I let out a small chuckle that grew into maniacal laughter as I drunkenly stumbled into the training room (the training room is about the size of a living room, like, hey, 1g costs just over 1,000 American dollars, we could afford this stuff). I leaned against the stuffed human-shaped training dummy at the end of the room and continued laughing, which soon turned into tears.

I stood straight and punched the dummy in the face, delivering a right and left hook before I summoned a sword and cut the head off. I kicked my right foot forward and caught the head on the edge of my toe and did a backflip. I threw the head up from my foot and caught it in my left hand. I summoned a dagger in my right and started stabbing at the head furiously. I soon started to sob quietly and started to kneel as the stabbing subsided. I let go of my dagger and it fell to the floor, resulting in a “clang” sound on the stone floor (when there are four people who train here and know fire magic, it’s not a good idea to have wood floors, even if it is charmed with fire resistance of some sort).

I’m pathetic, aren’t I?

“H-hey,” a timid voice called out. I quickly turned around, scared at getting caught being weak in the training room of all places. There was nobody there, but I sensed someone.

“W-who are you?!”

“It’s me, Lauren.” A bright purple soul manifested in front of me.

“Me too.” A green soul appeared next to that one. (Jake)

“And don’t forget about me.” (Yellow - Thomas)

“Or me.” A bright yellow soul and a bright red soul appeared. (Dialogue is red - Sandra)

I sighed and sank to my knees once again. I brought my hands up and gave them their bodies. Sandra, Thomas, and Jake have already experienced this a few days ago, and Lauren just decided to show herself to me today. Sandra came over to me and patted my back, Thomas and Jake were explaining all of this to Lauren, who was very confused as to why she suddenly had a body again. I got up and asked if they wanted instead to go outside and talk, like old times sake. I went to my room and put on my jacket. Instead of my normal purple hoodie, I chose my winter blazer. I decided to leave the belt off for now.

I walked with them downstairs and stopped at the kitchen for food and snacks. I got granola and yogurt and offered them some breakfast. Lauren looked at me with an incredulous look on her face.

“Breakfast? It’s 3:00 in the afternoon! How long have you been awake?!” I had no idea, the author does.

You woke up around 12:00, spent half an hour in bed, two hours cleaning the house, 5-10 minutes rearranging the furniture, and like 15-30 minutes doing that entire ordeal. Got the timeline?

I shrugged my shoulders and led them outside, taking a spoonful of granola and yogurt on the way out. It was surprisingly windy outside, and a little chilly. We sat on the patio and I offered them drinks. Thomas and Jake were the only ones who wanted something. It wasn’t even alcohol, just hot chocolate. I grabbed a Nutella bottle from behind the bar and took a sip (and no, it was not my alcohol infused bottle).

“What is that?” Asked Lauren.

I raised my bottle and said, “Nutella. It’s my condiment.” Thomas was about to say something, but I cut him off, “And before you ask or say that Nutella is not a condiment, it can be spread on desserts or drizzled on ice cream. And if that does not count for you Thomas, then I’ll just drink ranch.” My four friends looked at me like I was crazy.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I decided to get to know my friends more (the last thing I knew about them is that ol’ Tommy boy is now royalty, Jake’s grandson is in the Foundation, Sandra’s grandson is almost exactly like her, and Lauren’s grandson is a psychologist).

“So, what did I miss?” We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

“You say that as if you weren’t missing for the past 300 years,” said Jake.

“It was 367, to be exact.”

Lauren rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“Well, I’ll start. I got married to a nice looking Japanese girl when I was 31, had a good job as a middle school English teacher, had two kids, and I died from a car accident when I was 69 and had seven grandkids. And somewhere along the line, one of my descendants married into the royal family and now Taylor is the Queen of England, but prefers to be known as the princess.” The others looked surprised at Thomas, then Jake went next.

“So, I joined the Marines when I graduated high school, so 19, then I got married to a nice German girl when I was 27. We had a kid together at 29, and I got discharged at 52. But, I had at least the ranking of a sergeant major by that time. We had another kid when were 30-something, my wife was younger than me by two years, and he turned out to be gay. The third kid we had a year after the second and it was a girl. I died of old age, like, 87.”

I whistled, “33 years, that’s quite a while, man. My dad only served 25, I think.” He nodded.

“I might as well say it,” said Sandra, “I got married at 22 and divorced him at 24, he was cheating on me, son of a b***h. Anyway, I ended up being an architect in Colorado and helped design one of the libraries around there. I had another husband at 30, and we already had a kid at that time. She wanted a little sister, so we tried again and I gave birth to twins, male. I died at 50 during a heart surgery. The doctors always said it would catch up to me one day, I’m just glad I got to see one of my grandkids before I died.” I looked solemn.

“That was pretty young. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for any of you.” They waved me off.

“Well, I ended up being diagnosed with schizophrenia at 24, I think. I married someone when I was 25 and he turned out to be a jerk, and used me for money. I divorced him the same year. I married a nice guy around 35. He helped me a lot and we had three kids together. I became a well-known schizophrenic psychologist and had 7 grandkids by the time I died. I also died in a car crash. Some guy kidnapped my youngest grandchild and I chased him down. I ended up hitting a car during that chase because I ran a red light, I wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, so that flung me out of the windshield. I t-boned the other guy, so that’s how he died. Oh, and I died a day before my birthday, at age 68.”

“Well, that seems like a sucky way to die.” Tommy chuckled a bit.

“You’re telling me, she was who I died to.” I blinked.

“Well shoot.”

A sudden burst of wind came and it surprised us all. It was a cold wind, not that good. Lauren and Sandra were shivering badly while Thomas and Jake were cold, and they were almost hiding it well, and the hot chocolate probably warmed them. I put down my finished bowl of granola and almost smacked my head at not offering them jackets earlier. I stood.

“Hey, do you guys want some jackets? It’s a little chilly out here, and it must have been centuries since you guys have felt any sort of temperature, I assume?” They shivered and looked relieved at the offer. I brought my bowl with me as I went inside and placed it in the sink. I went back upstairs and got a few jackets out of my closet, all of which were a size larger than my size to be more comfy and fit other Sans’s that end up staying around here and they don’t feel comfortable without a jacket. I grabbed four different jackets and walked back downstairs, whistling a little tune. I used magic to open the glass sliding door and stopped mid tune as I saw the scene before me.

The jackets dropped from my arms into a nearby chair as I became more aware of my surroundings. I held my hands at my sides and bent my knees a tiny bit. Demon (this is now the official nickname of the Frisk from DemonHorror) was standing in front of me and picking their nails, looking bored. My friends were being held to their chairs with tentacles that had the color of dried blood.

“You know, I thought all of your friends had at least some training in defense or martial arts. Out of these four pathetic creatures, the stupid looking one struggled enough to break free and punched me in the face,” my worried eyes glanced at Jake and Thomas, “You should be glad he’s still alive.” They paused to take a breath, giving me enough time to speak.

“Get to the point, Demon.” Their eyes moved from their nails to me.

“I have a name, you know.” They said, unamused.

“A name that you are not deserving of.” I spat back at them.

They put their hands down to their sides, they looked calm even though their hands were balled and shaking slightly.

“I’ve been training in both fighting and magic. I thought there wasn’t anywhere else to improve until we met you. I’m stronger than I was before, all I need is power. I’ve searched everywhere for a soul that would be worthy to be absorbed into me, but none came close to you. So, what do you say partner? Let’s rule the multiverse together! The stronger ones always come out on top, don’t they?” Throughout their entire cliché villain speech, I resisted the urge to yawn or just punch them in the nose right then and there.

“No. I won’t. I refuse.” Their face darkened and the tentacles squeezed my friends, tightening around their throats and mouths. “Stop! Fine,” I took my soul out of my body and held it in front of me, “If you want my soul, let go of my friends.” They looked suspicious.

“And how should I know to trust you?” I put my soul back into my body.

“Are you really willing to give up one of the most powerful souls in the multiverse?” They considered for a moment. Then the tentacles on my friends slowly slithered away, showing a few scars on Jake’s face. I used telekinesis to open the sliding door and grabbed the souls of my friends and threw them inside. Demon held out their hand.

“Your soul please.” I again took out my soul, holding it next to my head with my right hand and clenching my chest with my left.

“I never said I’d give it to you outright,” my eyes grew darker, almost black. “I guess we’re doing it like last time then, eh?”

They nodded and put their hands down. “Yeah, I guess so.”

A convenient gust of wind made my blazer flutter behind me, marking the beginning of the battle. ~ Jake started pounding on the door.

“No! XXXX!” He pulled at the door to open it, then hit his hands on it again. “Da**it.”

“Wait, maybe she’ll have a balcony,” said Thomas.

Sandra looked at Thomas, “Why the f**k do you assume that?”

“Hear me out, she always said when we were kids that she wanted a room on the second floor.”

Lauren nodded, then said, “But how do we know which room is hers?”

Thomas thought for a moment, “Either open all rooms, or look for the one with an open door.” They agreed, still finding it weird that she leaves her door open.

They walked up the stairs and found a door open on the right. They went in and found a few things that confirmed it was her room (a bed with a stuffed bear, a flute and some music on a desk, and some shirts that looked plain), so they went towards the curtains and went out onto the balcony, looking below as their friend and the character who looked like Frisk fought. ~ They ran towards me, attempting to punch me in the face.

I ducked and pivoted on my left foot to kick them in the throat with my right. They caught my leg and attempted to break it, like I did to them. I jumped over them (yes, the author knows this is kind of impossible) so that my body was behind them and my leg was still up against their throat. I bent my leg so that I was choking them and tried to pull them back. They grabbed hold of my soul and threw me upwards. I did a backflip in the air and removed the hold on my soul. With the momentum I gained from the backflip, I put my foot down and let gravity take control of me as I pretended to aim for their face. As I neared, I saw them make a move to try to catch my foot, but at the last second, I moved it to the right and then back to the left to knock them on the head.

I landed right in front of them and grabbed the front of their shirt and wrapped my right hand around them and grabbed their left arm, pulling it to pop it out of socket. They looked like they were in a lot of pain. My eyes widened and a smile started to form on my face. They stared at me in horror as a black fluid started to slowly drip out of my eyes and then my mouth. My eyes turned completely black as the fluid took over my eyes and started flowing freely down my face. My mouth opened wide enough so that Demon could see the empty abyss that had taken over my mouth. The fluid was pouring onto them now. I leaned closer as crazed thoughts filled my mind.

I screamed, not out of pain or out of joy, but of terrorizing someone. It didn’t sound like it was just my voice, it was many. All of them in varying pitches, but it was my voice. I pushed them back, earning a pop from the shoulder and a scream of pain. They were on their back now, lying on their arm on the concrete. I straddled their chest, holding my left hand to their throat. I was still screaming and fluid was still pouring from my eyes and mouth.

I lifted my right hand above and behind me and summoned a knife. ~ From their view, they could see the fight perfectly. Lauren and Sandra seemed the most surprised by her abilities. Thomas seemed the most terrified at her face. As she pinned Demon to the ground, five figures appeared on the patio a few feet from where the fight was happening. There were two skeletons and three humans. Two of them also looked like Frisk, but as adults, the other looked like Chara, the skeletons looked exactly the same, same cracks in the skull, holes in hands, and only one visible eye light, the left one. The only difference was that one of them looked really badass in a cool leather jacket and was wearing skinny jeans. The other one was wearing a uniform that Jake knew too well.

The skeleton wearing a jacket rolled his eye and said, “Oh for f***ks sake,” then strode over to their friend. ~ As I was about to plunge the knife into their chest, a hand that didn’t feel hole (haha, get it?) grabbed my wrist.

“Kid, I think that’s enough.” The fluid stopped falling from my face and my eyes and mouth returned to its normal state. I let the knife disappear from my hand and the hand let go.

I blinked a few times and oriented myself. I removed my hand from Demon’s throat. “If you come near me or my family EVER again, I will finish what I started, no matter who or what holds me back,” I leaned down into their face, “Do you understand?” They nodded as best they could and I raised my hands and cracked a few of their ribs. I stood and looked at them, disgusted. I looked to the right and waved my hand. “Get them out of my sight.”

A hand touched my shoulder as Demon was put into handcuffs and healed. I looked up and was met with 01 and Cross.

“What the heck did you do to them? I’ve never seen anyone look scared of you.” Asked Cross.

“What? Did you tell them the secrets of the multiverse or somethin’?” 01 joked. I chuckled as Bones, D, and Church walked up to me.

“What have you been doing? We’ve been trying to contact you since 8 this morning.” Bones said. I checked my pockets and didn’t find my phone.

“I guess I just left it in my room this morning. I woke up about twelve.” I looked sheepish.

Church shook her head, then said, “Fase contacted us this morning that one of the most dangerous universes has been breached. The lockdown she put on it was somehow broken again, but it was enough for someone to escape, and we can all assume you know who.” I looked at Demon, they were in a bone cage like a little child. I suddenly remembered something and pointed upwards.

They were confused as to why, but followed my finger as four people floated over the railing of my balcony and landed around me. “Everyone, meet,” I gestured towards my friends, “my friends.” They looked at them, then at me, waiting for the names. “In order, we have Lauren, Sandra, Thomas, and Jake.” That got them interested. Like the protective friends they are, they started examining them.

“Sandra and Lana look exactly like how you described them.” Said Church.

“Although, I thought Sandra would look angrier, no offense.” Said Cross.

“None taken.” Replied Sandra.

“Hey, give Thomas some slack, it’s been 367 years, I think that’s enough time for forgiveness.” D and Bones put their hands up in the exact same “I surrender” position then shot a warning glance at him.

01 looked at Jake and threw a fist at him. Jake (who had military training in a scene that I was too lazy to write. I might get to it. I wrote it!) dodged and hit 01 with an uppercut aimed at the gut. 01 doubled for a moment because of the air that was knocked out of him, then stood and looked at Jake with a death glare. He raised his hand then slapped Jake on the back and smiled. Bones turned to me.

“By the way kid, what did you do to Demon?”

I smiled slyly and answered, “I showed him my scary face.”

“You have a scary face?” Asked 01. I nodded. “Let’s just hope none of you have to see it. I mean, it looks like any other Chara scary face, but it’s still pretty unnerving.” A thought came to mind. “I guess you could even say, it makes for an interesting,” the others looked at me curiously, then realized it was a dramatic pause, “Chara-cteristic!” D and Bones chuckled while the seven humans groaned and attempted to punch me.

“Really XXXX?!” Exclaimed Lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye Asha, I don't know if you're gonna ever read this, but thank you for being my Beta Reader back in Freshman year. I finally did it. I finally posted 'em.


End file.
